


Scream for a slaughter

by elivan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/pseuds/elivan
Summary: Maltran twirls her spear around, bringing the blade against Alisha's neck, freezing the young girl in her tracks...





	Scream for a slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day Five: Tragedy.

Maltran twirls her spear around, bringing the blade against Alisha's neck, freezing the young girl in her tracks. The urge to swing the blade and slit the Princess's throat is strong, but Maltran holds her spear steady and calmly announces; "And now you've died. Leaving yourself open like that was a foolish mistake. Don't make it again."

The girl swallows hard. "U-Understood, Lady Maltran."

Maltran hesitates a moment longer before pulling her spear back, and looks towards the blood red sunset. It doesn't seem wise to spend much more time on this charade tonight, not when the malevolence inside of her screams out for a slaughter, but Alisha is already getting into position for another round even before she's given the order to prepare.

Well, who is she to deny the Princess one last defeat for the night?

"One last time, again!" She barks and readies her spear. "And don't let yourself be defeated so easily this time."

There's a spark of renewed determination and, to Maltran's surprise, an unyielding focus in Alisha's eyes -- one that would be a delight to test. The girl charges again, more recklessly than the first time, and Maltran easily parries. She could down Alisha in a second, but the sheer _frustration_ in the girl's attempted strikes is a rare pleasure. There's no drive to kill of course, not in a training match and not with a girl like Alisha but…

Maltran parries the next few blows and makes a strike close to Alisha's thigh, just enough to test her balance but not enough to end the spar. Not yet, not when Alisha's desire to win _just one match_ radiates as strongly as this.

She allows the training match to go on longer, until finally the mortal girl grows tired and Maltran must end their sparring before the malevolence begins to rage louder than she can resist. She makes one last thrust towards Alisha's chest, the point of the spear stopping to rest right before the Princess's heart. Almost immediately, the girl grabs the spear as though to push it aside, but stops and looks up at Maltran sheepishly.

Maltran raises a brow as she pulls back her spear, but says nothing about Alisha's reaction. "I thought I told you not to let yourself be defeated so easily."

Alisha bites her lip and hastily stands. "I'm sorry, Lady Maltran...I'll fight harder next time."

"I demand nothing less next time." Maltran says and, despite herself, the corner of her mouth turns into a small grin.

The girl undeservedly beams at that and bows to her. "Thank you for the training today, Lady Maltran."

The girl's far too soft, and when the day finally comes Maltran is certain that it'll only take take the slightest effort to crush her. But even so, the potential for Alisha to lose herself and become the most beautifully vile hellion exists. 

Perhaps, one day, the drive to kill will be uncovered in Alisha's heart. Maltran will relish digging it out of her, and on that day they'll _both_ reveal in the slaughter that's to come.


End file.
